In an audio operation amplifier, there is POP noise produced when an audio power amplifier is switched on or off. This POP noise is annoying to users and may hurt electronic components in the audio operation amplifier.
Conventionally, to eliminate the POP noise, additional components in the amplifier are utilized, such as multiple large capacitors and multiple external contacts. However, these additional components use valuable real estate and increase cost and complexity of the amplifier.
As a result, a new method and circuit for suppressing POP noise in an audio operation amplifier may be necessary.